fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 13
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off on Legend of the Chaos Star, Goombella, Kooper, Parakarry, and O’Chunks ventured through Morton Koopa Jr.’s castle at Arid Aztec in hopes of obtaining the fourth Purity Star. After making their way over to his room, they tried reasoning with him, stating that all worlds would eventually cease to exist if they fail to get ahold of the Purity Stars. However, as with everyone else in the Koopa Troop who’s been told this story, it ended up falling on deaf ears with Morton. Seeing no other option, the four of them engaged the young Koopaling in battle. In the end, they emerged victorious, effectively claiming the Purity Star. In the meantime, Mario, unsure of whether or not something had happened to Princess Daisy and Tiptron, has decided to go on a one-man mission to sneak into Bowser’s castle, obtain the antidote to the love potion, and change Princess Peach/Toadstool back to her former self. Although the heroic plumber has been able to avoid a confrontation with Bowser so far, he did, however, end up running into Dimentia on the way. She then went on to show Mario an invisibility potion, which would allow him to sneak into Bowser’s throne room unnoticed. Having come to the apparent realization that she’s no match for Mario, Dimentia has instead issued another challenge. Exactly what does she have in store for Mario? Elsewhere, Princess Daisy and Tiptron were able to successfully escape the dungeon that they were thrown in, thanks to Antasma, who has decided to lend his help to the duo out of spite towards Bowser. Using his power to create dream portals at will, they were able to successfully rescue more prisoners and had them transported to Daisy’s castle in Sarasaland accordingly. Shortly after filling Antasma in on the nature of Dimentia and Dimention’s “allegiance” to Bowser, an explosion was heard outside. Curious as to what it was, Daisy, Tiptron, and Antasma began heading outside. Exactly what was the source of that explosion? Find out on this exciting chapter of Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Music Cue* ???: Well, well! What have we here? If it isn’t Princess Daisy! Daisy: What!? No! It can’t be! Tatanga!? Tatanga: Ah, I’m flattered that you still remember me! After all, it has been quite a while! How have you been all this time? Daisy: Just fine until you showed up, thanks. Tiptron MKII: So, where do you know this guy from? Daisy: This is Tatanga, the Mysterious Spaceman. Sometime ago, he and his army have invaded this kingdom and tried to take over it! I ended up getting ambushed and kidnapped in the process, and to make things worse, Tatanga was going to force me to marry him until Mario showed up to put him in his place! Tiptron MKII: Ah, I see! Is this the same alien you were talking about when the Koopatrol made that sarcastic remark about “green men from space”? Daisy: Yeah. Tatanga: Ah, yes… I remember that all too well. The joke was on Mario, however, because it all went according to plan! Daisy: Wait, what!? Tatanga: My attempted “takeover” of this kingdom was just a means to an end. Daisy: What do you mean!? Tatanga: I’m a mercenary, you see. I was hired by someone to create that elaborate ruse in order to keep Mario occupied. So, while he was busy running around over here, his own castle was getting taken over in the process! Pure genius! Daisy: Someone hired you to terrorize my kingdom!? Who was it!? Antasma: SKREEEEEP! It vas Bowser, vasn’t it? Tatanga: Not at all, but it doesn’t matter. That’s all ancient history. Tiptron MKII: Tell us… Why are you here? Tatanga: I was just about to get to that. Throughout my line of work as a mercenary, I’ve ended up earning enough money to not only last me a lifetime, but to fund the resources you see before you; the very ones that I intend to use to begin my reign over this kingdom! For real this time! Daisy: I should’ve figured, but why now all of a sudden? Shouldn’t you be happy with your well-paying job a mercenary? Tatanga: Yes, but despite all the wealth I’ve obtained, I still began to feel as if something was missing. After recalling the aforementioned incident, I’ve come to realize that this “something” was the thrill, the rush I felt while posing as an intergalactic dictator! The desire for power, the thought of having people working for me, being mere playthings for my amusement… It was the ultimate, indescribable joy! It was right then and there when I decided that I’d like to become a real, full-time intergalactic emperor! First, Sarasaland, then the world, and finally, the entire universe!!! EE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Everyone: … Tiptron MKII: Okay, so in other words, it’s because you’re a lunatic. Got it. Daisy: I couldn’t have said it any better myself! Tatanga: Clever. It’s too bad Mario isn’t here to save you this time! Antasma: Maybe, but this is vhere I come into the picture! SKREEEEK! Tatanga: …Who are you supposed to be? Antasma: I am your vorst nightmare! SKREEEEONK! Tatanga: Eee hee hee ha ha ha ha! Yeah, whatever! You don’t scare me, you Count Dracula wanna-be! Come forth, my minions! *Music Cue* *A swarm of Goombos, Bombshell Koopas, and other enemies from Super Mario Land show up* Daisy: Oh, now that’s just perfect… Tiptron MKII: Yes, there definitely does seem to be a whole lot of them… Antasma: Something tells me this vill be fun… *Looks toward Daisy and Tiptron* The two of you might vant to make vay for this vun. Tiptron MKII: Uh, okay. *Daisy and Tiptron move out of the way and make a path* Antasma: *Opens a dream portal and summons a swarm of Antasmen and Flaming Antasmatons* Tatanga: Ah, so you also happen to have an army? Well played! Let’s see which of them will emerge victorious! Antasma: SKREEEP! Vith pleasure! Tatanga: Attack! *Points* Antasma: Vaste them! *Points* *The two armies charge toward one another and start fighting* ''Meanwhile, at Dimension D… Dimentia: Alright, now let’s get started, shall we? *Dimentia uses her magic to transform the area to that of a game show* *Music Cue* Mario: ...? *Insert cheers from the audience here* InterNed: Welcome! I am your host, The InterNed, and this is the 68th annual “That’s my Dimentia!” show! Today’s guest is the one, the only… Super Mario! Let’s give him a round of applause, folks! *They applaud him* InterNed: So, here’s how things are going to work… Dimentia: *Uses more magic to create a clone of herself* InterNed: Each Dimentia will respond to a total of three questions, and you have to use your judgment to determine which of them is the real one. Did you get all that? Mario: *Nods* InterNed: Alright, let the games begin! Question number one, please! Mario: (Hmm, what should I ask them? Ah, I’ve got it!) So, how do you and Dimentio know each other, exactly? Dimentia #1: I know of him by reputation only, as we were all part of a dimension-bending jester clan, known as the Dimén clan. Dimentia #2: This doesn’t leave the room, but he, Dimention, and I are triplets. Dimentio’s the oldest; I’m in the middle, while Dimention’s the youngest. Mario: … InterNed: Next question, please! Mario: (At this point, I might as well use some of the same questions from Merlee’s quiz show.) So, uh… What’s your favorite hobby? Dimentia #1: In my spare time, I enjoy all types of romantic things, such as literature, poetry, films, you name it. Dimentia #2: I like to spend my time practicing and perfecting new magic spells. InterNed: Now for your final question! Mario: Hmm… What is it that you dislike the most? Dimentia #1: Getting compared to that Dimentio guy, that’s what! Dimentia #2: As do I. Even though he’s my brother, he and I are as different as you and Bowser! InterNed: Now, it’s time for the moment of truth! Please choose who you believe to be the real Dimentia. You have fifteen seconds! Mario: Hmm… *Cue flashback from Part 5* Starlight: Yes. The two of them are known as “Dimentia” and “Dimention”. They’re part of the Dimén clan, a race of dimension-bending jesters. As far as anyone’s aware, the two of them are the last of their kind. *End flashback* Mario: (The “triplets” thing alone is enough to make me want to choose number two, but it’s already been established even by other people that she and Dimention aren’t related to Dimentio by blood. Plus, up until now, I’ve never heard the real Dimentia call Bowser anything other than “King Koopa”. So, with that said, number two must be the fake!) I pick this one! *Points to #1* InterNed: Is that your final answer? Mario: Mm hmm. *Nods* InterNed: And you are… *Drum roll* InterNed: CORRECT! *Insert cheers from the audience here* Mario: Wah hoo! *Thumbs up* InterNed: Congratulations! That concludes the 68th annual “That’s My Dimentia!” show! Until next time, everyone…see ya! *The InterNed disappears, along with the Dimentia clone, the audience, and everything else from the game show* Dimentia: *Giggles* Well, Mario, you did it! I have to say, you really are amazing! Not only are you incredibly skilled in combat, but you’re very smart, too! Once again, you’ve beaten me fair and square. So, as promised, here’s your prize! *Hands him the invisibility potion* Mario: Thank you very much! Dimentia: You’re most welcome. *Uses her magic to make Dimension D disappear, and they find themselves back at the Bowser Castle hallway* Well, that’s about all I can do for you. As of this moment, you’re on your own. Ta-ta and good luck! *Gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and teleports away* Mario: Maybe I’ll see what I could do about freeing Daisy, Tiptron, and the others first, then I’ll look for the antidote! *Takes off* Meanwhile, again at the Sarasaland battle scene… *The troops are seen lying on the ground* Tatanga: What!? No, I can’t believe this! Antasma: Und now… You’re next! Tatanga: Oh, we’ll just see about that now, won’t we? *Presses a button and transforms his space pod into a mechanized walker* Daisy: Whoa… That thing’s pretty huge! Tatanga: Eee hee hee ha ha ha ha! Do you like it? This is the newer, improved model of my other ship, Pagosu, built by the hands of a genius! It was built with technological advancements that far exceed anything found on this planet, or anywhere else in the entire universe! You might as well save yourself the embarrassment and kneel before me now, bat boy! Antasma: SKREEEEP! Daisy! Vunce again, I vill lend you my power! The moment to put them to use in battle has come at last! Defeating the vun who’s vunce tormented you und your kingdom vill serve as the ultimate test! Vunce vee are through vith him, vee can continue our vork in foiling Bowser’s plans! SKREEEONK! Daisy: *Nods* You’re right, Antasma! Come on, let’s do it! Antasma: *Encircles Daisy and seeps into her again* Daisy: By the way, Tatanga… If we win, then you have to tell me who it was that hired you during your first invasion here! Tatanga: Fair enough, but what if I happen to be the victor? Daisy: Well, uh…if you win, then Sarasaland will be yours for the taking. Tatanga: Sounds good to me, but there’s one more thing I require. Daisy: Let me guess… You want me to become your bride, right? Tatanga: Correct! Do we have an agreement? Daisy: … Alright, you’ve got yourself a deal. Tatanga: Then it’s settled! Tiptron MKII: Ruling a kingdom by marrying a princess? How original. I mean, it’s not as if other villains like Bowser haven’t tried that before. Tatanga: I am not interested in what Bowser would do! Tatanga does as he pleases! Prepare yourselves! *Fires a laser at them* *Music Cue* Daisy: *Jumps out of the way* Tiptron MKII: *Hovers upward* I’ll see what I can do about scanning that thing for weaknesses! I’ll let you know once the analysis is complete… That way, we’ll finish him in no time! Daisy: Got it. *Dodges another laser* Tatanga: *Makes the Walker leap into the air and pound the ground, causing a tremor that knocks Daisy (and Antasma) over* Daisy: Ooooof! Tatanga: Eeeeeee ha ha ha ha! Are you sure you don’t want to quit? Just make things easier on us all and surrender! Daisy: Not a chance! A few minutes later… Daisy: Did you find anything yet, Tiptron? Tiptron MKII: Yes, the cockpit! That’s the machine’s weakness! Antasma: Yessss… Then that’s vhere vee’ll aim! SKREEEEONK! Tatanga: HA! Just go ahead and try it! Daisy: *Powers up, and starts launching dark fireballs at it* Tatanga: Uhhhhhh! *Czzzzzt!* Hmph, not bad, Princess! Not bad! However, I haven’t even begun to show you the true extent of my power! Antasma: Then vut are you vaiting for? Tatanga: I’m not “vaiting” for anything! Ready or not, here I come! *Charges at them* Daisy: *Dives out of the way* Meanwhile, at Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory… *Music Cue* Diddy: You’ve been pretty quiet as of late, Cranky. Is something the matter? Polywarp: Let’s not encourage him, now… Cranky: That woman over there that Donkey’s talking to… *Points to Pauline* …I still can’t shake the feeling that I’ve seen her somewhere before, but I just can’t put my finger on it! Diddy: I thought you said you knew everything about this story? Cranky: I do, but this is the one thing that even has me stumped! Sure, I could easily look at SolarBlaze’s outline for future events, but that would take out what little fun there is of this crummy story! Diddy: …If you say so. Vivian: *Sighs* Luigi: Vivian? What’s the matter? Vivian: I’m just really worried about Mario, that’s all… Luigi: Ah, don’t worry. He’ll be okay. After all, this is my bro we’re talking about, here! Vivian: Yes, but do you remember when I told you I couldn’t bring him here, because there’s something he’s busy with? Well, that “something” is sneaking into Bowser’s castle in search of that antidote. Since we don’t have all the Purity Stars as of yet, I’m worried that he may end up running into Bowser… Birdo: Pfft. I don’t know why he even bothers. Toadstool’s done nothing but play him and everyone else for fools from the start! Polywarp: *Rolls her eyes* Birdo: Seriously! Am I the only one who finds it odd that she was able to predict that Cackletta and Fawful, who’re people she’d never seen or heard of in her entire life, would be showing up at her castle, and yet she was somehow unprepared all thousand plus times Bowser’s shown up? Come on! Plus, it’s funny how that “love potion” story came up as soon as Toadstool began to see that I was onto her! That’s pretty suspicious to me! Everyone: … Toad: Well, Birdo, since you seem to be so sure about your crazy theory, then maybe you won’t mind placing a wager on it? Birdo: Sounds good to me! What kind of “wager” do you have in mind, exactly? Toad: If you could find some way, other than those photos that Dimention showed us, to prove that all of Princess Toadstool’s kidnappings were “staged”, then I’ll give you a hundred coins. However, if you turn out to be wrong, then you’ll owe me a hundred coins. Do we have a deal? Birdo: You’re on! *They shake on it* Yoshi: I hope you know what you’re doing, Birdo… Birdo: Don’t worry; this’ll be a piece of cake! Toad: If you say so! Luigi: *Walks over to Polywarp* Polywarp: Yes? Luigi: Hey, uh… Would you mind teleporting me up to Bowser’s castle? I’m gonna go help my bro! Polywarp: Not at all. Vivian: I’ll come with you. I want to help Mario, too. Luigi: Okie dokey! E. Gadd: Well, if you have to go, you have to go. I won’t stop you. Go ahead and give Bowser what-for! Polywarp: Are you two ready? Vivian: Yep, ready when you are. Polywarp: *Encircles Luigi and Vivian, and uses her powers to teleport them, as well as herself, up to Bowser’s castle* Cranky: Ugh, I swear… This story’s script gets progressively worse with each chapter! Meanwhile, again at Sarasaland… Tatanga: *Makes a grabber claw lash out at and grab Daisy* Daisy: Ghhhhh…! Tiptron MKII: Daisy! Tatanga: You can’t move now, can you? Daisy: Gee, nothing gets by you, does it? Tatanga: Eee hee ha ha ha ha ha! You are so cute, even when you’re angry. Daisy: … Tatanga: Eee hee ha ha ha! This battle was already over before it began! With this incredible technology at my disposal, I cannot be beaten! Very soon, this world and all others will be mine! Then you, my dear, get to have the special privilege and honor of being by my si- Antasma: *Emerges from Daisy in his bat form, and summons a swarm of bats that fly directly towards Tatanga’s windshield and cling to it* Tatanga: W-WHAT IN THE…!? GAAAAH! I CAN’T SEE! Antasma: SKREEEEP! Daisy, now’s your chance! The same strength you used to break down the dungeon door at Bowser’s castle… Vhy not put it to use again? Use it to cut yourself loose from the claw und triumph! *”Possesses” Daisy again, making the dark aura reappear around her* Daisy: Right! *Bends the claw open, breaks free, and starts running across the chain, heading straight for the cockpit* Tatanga, this is it! You’re finished! Tatanga: I don’t think so! My reign is only just- Daisy: *Leaps into the air and stomps on the cockpit, dealing additional damage with Antasma afterimages (like Dreamy Luigi does in Dream Team)* *The mech begins to malfunction* Tatanga: This cannot be! I am invincible! NOOOOOOO! *His machine breaks down and explodes* Tiptron MKII: Alright! You did it! *Soon, the smoke clears, and Tatanga is seen on the ground, covered with soot* Antasma: I vunder… Is he still alive? Daisy: I’m pretty sure he is. Tatanga’s survived much worse, believe me. *Marches over to Tatanga and grabs him by the shirt* Now that we’ve won, tell me! Who was it that hired you to attack this kingdom!? Tatanga: It was... Daisy: …It was who? Tatanga: It was… Wario… *Coughs* Daisy: WHAT!? *Drops Tatanga* He was the one behind that all along!? Antasma: Vario? Who’s he? Tatanga: I said “Wario”, not “Vario”! Antasma: …That’s vut I said. “Vario”. Tatanga: *Facepalm* Whatever. *Gets inside of the large U.F.O. that he and his troops came there in* You win for now, but rest assured, I will return! By that time, there’ll be nothing anyone can do to stop me! Not Mario, his brother, and certainly not you, bat boy! Antasma: SKREEEP! Vee’ll haff to see about that, von’t vee? SKREEEONK! Tatanga: You’d better be prepared for my next visit, because when that glorious day dawns, this kingdom will be mine! My reign over it, as well as the entire universe, will be everlasting! All will worship me, the mighty Tatanga, as their almighty ruler! EEE HEE HEE HAHAHAHAHA! *The ship flies away after Tatanga’s minions get inside with him* Tiptron MKII: …Sounds like someone needs a hobby, badly. Daisy: *Angrily clenches her fist* Oooooooh, that Wario…! He is so dead when I see him again! Antasma: By the vay, you never answered my question. Who’s he? Daisy: *Explains* Tiptron MKII: He sounds rather…unpleasant. Daisy: He is, but as much of a greedy, disgusting pig as he normally is, I never would’ve dreamed that he’d do something this! Enough about him, though. We still have a lot of work to do up at the castle, but with such little time to do it... Tiptron MKII: Indeed. Daisy: If only we had some sort of recording device, we could listen in on Dimentia and Dimention’s conversations, and that way, we’d have all the evidence we need to prove that everything we’ve said about them was true. Tiptron MKII: You know, I think Francis may be able to help us. Daisy: Francis? That’s the chameleon guy from earlier, right? Bowser had him tossed right out the window! Are you sure he’s doing alright? Tiptron MKII: I’m sure he’s doing fine. Tatanga’s not the only one who’s survived worse. Daisy: Ah, that’s great news! Where does he live? Tiptron MKII: He lives in a fortress at The Bitlands. Daisy: Antasma, I’m sorry to ask this of you, but would you be willing to take us over there? Antasma: Sure, vhy not? SKREEEP! But…vut does it look like, exactly? Tiptron MKII: *Displays a projection of it* Antasma: Ah, yes, yes… That’s just vut I needed! SKREEEONK! *Raises his arms into the air and creates a dream portal* I vill meet you in the dream vorld. Daisy: Okay, that’ll work. Before you go, Antasma… Antasma: Yes? Daisy: I just want to say thanks…for everything. Sure, the whole “looking into peoples’ dreams” thing is kinda creepy, I’ll admit, but truth be told, I’m not sure what I would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up and gotten us out of that dungeon. Even if your only reason for helping us is just to get back at Bowser, I just want you to know that I really do appreciate everything you’ve done for us so far. Antasma: It vas my pleasure. SKREEEK! *Morphs into his bat form and flies through the portal* *Daisy and Tiptron follow him* Meanwhile, at the throne room of Bowser’s castle… *Music Cue* Mario: *Enters unnoticed, while the invisibility potion’s in effect* Kammy: About those two jesters… Bowser: Yeah? What about them? Kammy: Are you absolutely certain that they can be trusted? Bowser: What, this again? Kammy: At this point, I’m really beginning to think that Princess Daisy and that butterfly were right. I don’t know what it is about those two, but there is definitely something fishy about them. Kamek: I have to agree. I, too, can’t seem to shake the feeling that the two of them are up to something. It would definitely be wise for us to keep our eyes on them. Bowser: Haven’t we already been through this? Remember, this is Lord Bowser we’re talking about, here! You know, evil king extraordinaire! Grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I’m smart enough to know when someone’s trying to play me. *Looks toward Kamek* You remember Antasma, right? Kamek: Yes, of course. How could I forget? Bowser: Then if that’s the case, I’m sure you must remember how things turned out when he thought he was using me! I played him like a bat fiddle and turned the tables on him! If I come to find out that Tia and Tion are trying to pull an Antasma on me, then I’ll do the same to them, plain and simple! Kamek: Ka ha ha ha! Ah, yes, I remember! That was simply genius! Bowser: You got that right, buddy! I’m the biggest, baddest brute around, and don’t you forget it! Kammy: I don’t doubt that for one second. After all, that’s why you’re the king! Now in the meantime, I’m going to spy on Dimentia and Dimention some more, and I’ll be sure to alert you immediately if I happen to find any evidence whatsoever of their planned betrayal. Kamek: I believe I’ll get in on this, as well. Bowser: Alright, super. Kamek: By the way, I’m merely curious… Back when those two first offered to join this army, you turned them down. What is it that made you change your mind about them? Bowser: … Alright, but what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room. If it does, then heads will roll! Understood? Kamek: Yes, of course. Kammy: You’re the boss. Bowser: The thing is… I’m being blackmailed. Tia and Tion got ahold of some information from my private diary that would’ve ruined me if it ever got out! Aside from the Chaos Star’s power and the love potion I was given, I’m only stringing those two along so my reputation doesn’t get destroyed! Even I have an image to keep, you know! Kamek: Oh, yes, that definitely confirms it. I highly doubt that the two of them would have gone to such great lengths if they didn’t have some sort of ulterior motive… Kammy: I agree completely. *Someone knocks on the door* Bowser: It’s open. Koopatrol: *Comes in* Lord Bowser! I have terrible news! You know all those prisoners we’ve had locked in the dungeons, right? Well, quite a few of them have escaped so far, including Princess Daisy! Mario: (So, I was right about them getting captured, but since they ended up escaping, that’s one less thing for me to worry about! I’d better get this antidote out of here while they’re distracted…) *Grabs it and starts heading for the exit* Bowser: WHAT!? Oh, now that’s just perfect! Tell me! How did they manage to-… What the!? Kammy: Is something the matter, Your Viciousness? Bowser: Am…am I nuts, or did I just see that antidote bottle move? Kamek: *Aims his wand, and fires in its direction, causing Mario’s invisibility to wear off* Mario: Uhhhhh! *Falls backwards* Kammy and Kamek: MARIO!? Bowser: YOOOOOUUUU! All up in my castle again, I see! I swear, you Mario Brothers are the worst! So it was you, then! You must’ve been the one letting those prisoners out! I don’t know how you found out about the antidote, exactly, but I’ll tell you right now… I’m not letting you trash my plans this time! This castle, Mushroom Castle, Peach… all of them, mine! They belong to Bowser! As for you, I’m stomping you into next week! Mario: … Hey, look! It’s Antasma! *Points* Bowser: WHAT!? *Looks* Mario: *Runs off* *Music Cue* Bowser: Why, you little…! *Blows a fireball at him* Mario: *Exits the room just in time before it hits him, causing it to char the wall instead* Kamek: King Koopa! Allow us the honor of dealing with him personally! Bowser: Don’t bother, that won’t be necessary. I’ll deal with him myself. You two concentrate on finding out whether or not Tia and Tion are up to something. Kammy: As you command, Lord Bowser. Bowser: *Charges out of the room* Mario: Momma-mia! Bowser: MAAAARRRRIIIIOOO! I’ll tear you limb from limb! *Blows fire at him* Mario: *Dodges and speeds up* Bowser: *Angrily roars and continues chasing him* Elsewhere in the castle… Vivian: Oh, no! That sounds a lot like Bowser! Do you think Mario must have gotten caught? Polywarp: Yep, it definitely sounds like it. Luigi: Hoo boy… Come on, let’s –a- go! *Takes off* *Vivian and Polywarp follow* ''Oh, no! Just when it seemed as if things were starting to take a turn for the better, Mario ended up getting himself caught as he was in the process of retrieving the antidote! Will our hero have what it takes to escape Bowser’s wrath, and successfully change Princess Peach/Toadstool back to her original self? Will Luigi, Vivian, and Polywarp be able to help Mario in time before Bowser catches up? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Trivia *The "Tatanga does as he pleases!" line was a reference to In the Palm of Your Hand..., an official, two-part mini-series that was part of the Nintendo Comics System. Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction